


The Solution To Her Problem

by Rarepair_Central



Category: Battle For Dream Island (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Object Shows - Freeform, Rare Pairings, rarepairs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:55:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26187562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rarepair_Central/pseuds/Rarepair_Central
Summary: Pin is tired of being burned and having to get yoyleberries so often, so she goes to Golf Ball for help. Things go surprisingly well.
Relationships: Firey & Pin (Battle For Dream Island), Firey/Pin (Battle For Dream Island), Pen & Pencil (Battle For Dream Island), Pin & Cake (Battle For Dream Island), Pin & Golf Ball (Battle For Dream Island)
Kudos: 9





	The Solution To Her Problem

**Author's Note:**

> I've had a headcanon that Pin is fireproof ever since I started shipping Pinfire, so I made my best attempt to write the story of how.

Arms folded behind her back, Pin leaned against the thick metal wall, gently rocking on the balls of her feet. Small beads of violet ooze dripped from her sides; whether it was from the incinerator heating up the room or from sheer excitement, she wasn't sure. 

Currently, she was in Golf Ball's Underground Lab, waiting semi-patiently for the scientist herself. Two days prior, Pin had asked for her assistance in coming up with a solution for an issue that she'd been having. Golf Ball had listened to the red-hued object's troubles before becoming lost in thought, to the point Pin had thought she was ignoring her. Then, she'd stood up and began to walk off, telling her that she would figure something out and to meet her in her lab the day after tomorrow. 

And so, here she was now, gently swaying from side to side and sweating, boredly awaiting the arrival of her friend. She was excited to find out what sort of fantastical solution Golf Ball would have to her dilemma, but waiting around like this bothered her. With a small huff, Pin slid down the wall and sat on the metal floor. Closing her eyes, she began to lose herself in her thoughts.

She wasn't sure how much time had passed when she was startled back to reality by the door across the room slamming open, revealing the ball she had been waiting for. Quickly, Pin stood up, jogging over to meet Golf Ball. "I've done it!" the little white sphere said with grin, looking directly at her. "Hurry up, come see!" 

Pin let out a small scoff as she followed Golf Ball into the room. "Finally! I've been waiting for ages!" she said. The little ball ignored her complaints, leading her over to a large lab area. Flasks of colorful chemicals were neatly arranged on tables and shelves, and books and papers were scattered about. Golf Ball brought her to the stone counter on the side of the room, where she climbed a small stepping stool. With skilled movements, she grabbed a small spray bottle with her foot.

"Here it is, the solution to all your problems!" the spherical gal said, gaining the attention of Pin, who was currently reading a random note. She swiftly made her way over to her friend as she sat on the counter. "What is it?" Pin asked, carefully taking the bottle, examining the yellow label and the clear liquid inside. With a proud grin, Golf Ball folded her legs. "It's a fireproof coating! All you have to do is spray it on yourself, and flames will do nothing to you!" she explained. "I've made something similar before, but never actually tested it... well, until you told me about you and Firey, of course! I don't get how you can stand being with someone so childish, but whatever makes you happy, I guess," she rambled on.

Pin's eyes were starry as she looked at the bottle, and then up at her friend. "This is perfect! I'm so over having to eat yoyleberries every time I want as little as a hug," she said, laughing after she spoke. Golf Ball snickered at that. "Glad I could help! You can keep that bottle, I have my own," she said, glancing over at a particularly messy table. "By the way, make sure to thank TB next time you see him. He got a little fried while testing out the spray," she chuckled. Pin felt a pang of sympathy for her fuzzy friend, but she was too excited about the spray to feel too bad about it. 

"Alright, will do! Thanks, GB!" Pin cheerfully said, giving her friend a big smile before quickly walking off, ready to exit the lab. "No problem! Just remember to put it on after being recovered!" Golf Ball called after her. Pin responded with a distant "got it!", already running up the stairs to the outside world. 

Pin stopped for a moment as she exited the lab, holding the spray bottle close to her chest as she squinted her eyes. After her blindness from the sun wore off, she took off to her team cabin. Upon entering the building, she was met with a greeting from Cake, who was sitting on the couch. "Hi, Pin! How are you?" he asked cheerfully, looking away from the show he'd been watching on the tv. Pin mostly ignored him, speed-walking off to her room. "Hang on, Cake, gotta do something!" she said before rushing through her doorway.

Once in her room, she took a deep breath, taking a moment to briefly read the label on the spray bottle. Then, turning the nozzle slightly, she stood very still and held the bottle away from her. Closing her eyes, she sprayed down her entire body, including her arms and legs. She felt as though she shouldn't move after spraying herself; it felt cold as it hit her, and it seemed to make her limbs feel stiffer as she moved them. She figured she'd just put on too much on accident; she DID have a tendency to be overly careful. One of her many anxious habits, she supposed. 

After a minute or two passed, though, the feeling mostly left, the chemical sinking into her body's surface. She took an experimental step forward, then smiled and walked over to her nightstand. She didn't think any of her teammates were thieves of any sort, so she just set the bottle down on the table where she knew she wouldn't forget about it. 

With a satisfied sigh, Pin exited her room, headed back to the living room and leaning against the side of the couch. Cake glanced over at her before turning fully, giving her a smile and raising his brow. "What was that all about?" he asked, crossing his legs. Pin grinned. "Well, you see, my good pal, I've gotten myself an...upgrade, I suppose!" she said with a laugh. Temporarily losing interest in his show, Cake fully turned to face his friend. "Whaddya mean by that?" he asked. Pin stood up straight, placing her hands on her hips. "Don't worry about it!" she said with a laugh, confusing Cake. "Anyways, have you seen Firey? I have a surprise for him!" 

For a few moments, Cake hummed, placing a foot to his chin in thought. Then, he suddenly perked up, smiling at Pin. "Oh, he left a little while ago! He went with his friends... you should check Gelatin's Steakhouse!" he suggested. Spinning on her heel, Pin closed her eyes as she smiled, headed back to the door. "Alrighty, thanks, buddy! See you later!" she said, waving. "Oh, okay, bye then!" Cake responded before going back to watching his show. 

After shutting the door behind her, Pin paused for a moment to scan the area for her significant other, just in case. Once sure that she didn't see him, she began making her way towards Gelatin's Steakhouse, keeping an eye out for her the blazing orange hue of her lover. She knew he liked to hang out with his friends at the steakhouse; hell, they had their own table, made of metal instead of wood. It was practically their base. Pin had never actually interacted with them while they were there, but she'd seen them on more than one occasion. 

It didn't take long for Pin to arrive at the steakhouse. There was at least one person at every bench; today must be a busy day. And, as she and Cake had expected, Firey was one of those people, sat at his usual bench across from Pen and Loser. Pin was surprised to see that Gelatin wasn't with them, but she quickly realized that it was probably because he was working. She smiled to herself as she watched her boyfriend laugh as he talked to his friends; despite his irritating personality, he was adorable, and she loved to see him happy. 

Her smile only grew as she thought about how happy he would be once he found out that the burning barrier between them was no longer a problem. Standing up a bit straighter, Pin approached the group of boys with an excited bounce in her step. Loser was the first to notice her, smiling and waving a little. "Hey, Pin!" he greeted confidently, earning her the attention of the other two. Beaming, she waved back, giggling. "What's up, guys? Sorry to interrupt, hahah."

"No worries! We're not talking about anything important, anyways," Pen said, trying to control his giggling. He was still laughing at whatever they'd been talking about beforehand. Firey shot Pen a playful glare, leaning against the table. "Yeah, toootally unimportant," he said, rolling his eyes and earning a stifled laugh from Loser. Pin gave the trio a confused look, though she still bore a smile. "Sounds like you guys are having fun. Mind if I join you?" 

Firey immediately turned to her, smiling and scooting over for her. "Heck yeah, get up here!" he said, patting the seat. She laughed a little as she climbed up onto the seat, sitting sideways with one leg on the bench. "My, what a gentleman you are," Pin teased, lightly elbowing Firey and giggling. He grinned and chuckled in a seemingly proud manner, his cheeks lighting up with pale blue. 

The other two at the table exchanged glances with a smirk, then looked back at the couple. Pen raised a brow at them and rest his head against his hand, and Loser raised a weak fist to his mouth. "Ahem," the cube said, catching the attention of the two sitting across from him, who were attempting to sneakily poke each others' ticklish spots. 

Stopping their childish antics, they looked back at the other two, blushing in slight embarrassment as they saw their smug expressions. "I'm glad you two get along so well," Pen says with a laugh, leaning back. "It's cute."

"It's not cute, they just never grew up," says Pencil from the table behind them. Pen turned to her with a suddenly bored look. "Gee, sis, thanks for that! Too bad no one asked," he said before turning around again. Pencil huffed and went back to her own conversation. 

Pin blinked in slight surprise at what had just happened, then chuckled. "Wow, what's up with you two?" she asked Pen. "Aren't you two normally pretty chill?" Pen huffed, crossing his arms, and was about to say something before Loser opened his mouth. "They got into a sort of ego argument earlier and have been acting like this since," he said, smiling sympathetically. Firey laughed. "It was hilarious, Pin, you should've been there! Pen said she had- what was it- a duller tip than his?" He said, placing a hand atop hers and trying to remember. 

Pen cracked a smile, snickering as the memory arose. "I said that her tip was dull, but she was duller," he said with a smug look. Firey grinned, pointing at him. "Yeah, that was it! It was so good, she was so mad!" he said before bursting into a little laughing fit. Pin snorted, shaking her head and slightly leaning towards her partner. He was so easy to entertain. 

Loser let out a soft chuckle, then sat up, pushing himself off the bench. "Well, you guys have fun, I'm gonna go chat with Gelatin. I'm sure he'd appreciate some company while he works," he says with a smile, giving a small wave and walking off. Pen perked up, looking in Loser's direction and hopping up. "Oh, I wanna come with! It's a good excuse to get away from her, too," he says, giving Pencil a bitter look as he walked past to catch up to Loser. She stuck her tongue out at him in an irritated manner, which he returned. Loser chuckled at his pal's behavior and just shook his head, continuing to walk. 

"Aw, okay, see ya!" Pin said with a wave, watching them go. She was a bit disappointed because she expected Firey to go with them, but to her surprise, he just turned to look at her and smiled. Her brows raised a bit as she looked back at him. "You aren't going with them?" she asked. Firey laughed a little, rubbing the back of his head. "Nah, last time I went into the steakhouse, I burnt half the meat in the kitchen. Wasn't super fun, heh..." he bashfully smiled. Then, he perked up again, beaming at her. "Besides, I wanna stay with you!"

Pin couldn't help but grin at him. Giving him a light push, she laughed. "Gosh, you adorable idiot," she said, shaking her head. He giggled, taking her hand and leaning back towards her. "Why are you bein' so mean? You know you love me," he said, grinning mischievously. She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, you're right, I do."

The two's fingers intertwined as they moved a little closer towards each other, laughing together and just enjoying each other's company. Now would be the perfect time to surprise him with her new abilities. As their laughter died down, Pin gave him a warm smile. "I really do love you, you dork," she chuckled. He giggled, kissing his other hand and blowing it towards her. "I love you more! And don't argue back, cause I know I'm right," he grins.

She pretended to catch the kiss in her hand and hold it over her chest, giving him a doubtful but happy look. Then, her expression became confident, and she moved a bit closer to him again. "Oh yeah? Wanna bet?" she taunted, raising a brow at him. Sensing a challenge, Firey's brows furrowed, and his grin widened. "Fine, let's bet! I know how right I am already, so I'm guaranteed to win," he said, voice full of confidence. Pin snorted. "I wouldn't be so sure if I were you!" 

The two turned towards each other, determined expressions on both of their faces. Firey folds his arms. "I love you so much, I'd burn down a whole city if you asked me to," he said, not a bit of hesitation in his voice. 

Pin was flattered, but she knew better. "I love you so much, I'd help you build your own city to rule." 

"Psh! I love you so much, I'd leave behind all my friends if it meant being with you."

"I love you so much, I'd leave behind my entire life to be with you."

Firey was having trouble thinking; he was too easy to fluster. His confident expression had softened, though he was still trying. "I-I love you soooo much that I'd...I'd kiss you right now if I could," he said.

Pin's smile grew as her gaze softened. She couldn't ask for a more perfect moment than this.

"I love you so much that you can."

Leaning forward, she cupped his face in her hands and pressed her lips to his. She felt him freeze up under her touch, which was funny, considering how warm he was. He was warm, really warm, but it was comforting. After a few moments, she pulled away with a gasp, looking at him with wide eyes. "That's going to take some getting used to..." she muttered, but she didn't really mind. Meanwhile, Firey was in absolute shock, and his face was flush with bright blue. "How..." he started. "H-how did you...?" 

Pin giggled, hugging him. "You can thank GB for this," she simply said. Firey slowly hugged back, still cautious. He was seemingly unable to fully process that this was something he was actually able to do. After several moments passed, though, he began to relax, melting into her touch. A flustered smile crept onto his face, and he couldn't hold back a giggle as he softly nuzzled her. She let out a little laugh of her own before pressing a gentle kiss to his forehead.

"Hey, uh, Pin?" came a sudden voice, breaking the mood and slightly startling both of them; they had forgotten that they were in public. Pulling away from the hug, Pin turned towards the source of the voice. It belonged to Book, who was giving them an entertained smile. Sat with her were the giggling figures of Ice Cube and Saw, and Gaty tilted her head towards the couple with a snicker. "Get a room already, will you?" she said with an attitude that was dry, but playful.

The pair's faces instantly flushed, but Pin couldn't help but laugh and rub the back of her head. She scooted away from Firey a couple inches. "Oh, I, uh... didn't see you there?" she said with a shrug, a bashful smile upon her blushing face. She crumbled under their teasing gazes and had to stifle her own embarrassed laughter. "Alright, I'm sorry, hahah."

Firey just stared at Pin as she spoke, eyes wide and filled with affection and admiration. He found himself being suddenly reminded of how much he really loved her as he watched her interact in this nervous, flustered state. His expression gradually softened into one of pure love and warmth, and he couldn't hide his growing smile. He leaned towards her, resting against her side, wanting nothing more than to simply be near her. Gently taking her hand in his, he glanced over to the group of girls.

"She might be sorry... but I'm sure not."

**Author's Note:**

> Idk how to write a


End file.
